


Useless

by Klcarr892



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Season/Series 05, Soft Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klcarr892/pseuds/Klcarr892
Summary: *Season 5 spoilers*Missing Scene from 5x07
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 322





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with after watching 5x07. I wondered how long that paralytic agent would take to ware off. Any errors are my own. This is my first piece of writing on AO3. (I used to write fiction for The Mentalist back in the day).
> 
> Enjoy!

Useless  
by Klcarr892

There’s a commotion in the hallway and the next thing Chloe sees is Ella rushing into the dark room wielding a large kitchen knife.

Seeing the guy on the floor, Ella scans the room. “I heard gunshots. Are you guys alright?” 

“Yeah I think so.” Chloe moves to cuff their murderer. “Do you mind waiting for the uni’s?” 

Ella’s eyes move from Chloe, finally spotting a prone Lucifer on the floor though his eyes are open and searching. She wants to ask more. Something isn’t right but Chloe is the detective and she knows what she is doing. Instead she nods and leads the cuffed man just outside the door but doesn’t close it, just in case.

With the perp taken care of, Chloe shifts her attention back on her partner who still hasn’t said a word. She’s on the floor in seconds grabbing Lucifer’s hands. 

“What’s wrong Lucifer? What did he do to you?” She starts searching him for injuries, moving his jacket out to the side. Nothing. She gently pulls on his shoulders. Again, nothing obvious on his back. Her eyes move northward and she spots it, flashing back to that horrible evening she discovered the puncture on her side from the professor. Details from their case come back to her and she has a pretty good idea what happened.

Lucifer’s eyes find hers as she gently leans him back against the wall. “You’re going to be okay Lucifer. We got him. This should wear off soon.” She cups his cheek as a single tear falls from his right eye. Chloe wipes it with the pad of her thumb, not knowing what she can do to comfort this man who cannot voice what is wrong. The paramedics were on their way. They could check on him once they arrived.

The small tremor starts in his hands. Chloe grabs them both and begins to massage Lucifer’s fingers with her delicate ones, hoping to bring warmth and feeling back into them. The slightest reciprocated movement has tears threatening to fall in her own eyes but she doesn’t let them. Instead, she moves on to his arms, as slowly he begins to feel her touch. Pins and needles at first slowly melt away to sensation. 

Lucifer closes his eyes as she threads her fingers through his hair. The tingly sensation has still not fully subsided there but it is lessening. She traces each eyebrow, the bridge of his nose, and then the lightest of touches on his lips. 

Blinking his eyes open, he weakly brings a hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of Chloe’s face and sighs. “..m useless.”

It’s barely a whisper but it shatters her all the same. She thinks she might finally understand why loosing his mojo effected him so much. Without it, he thinks he has nothing to offer their partnership. She can only imagine what he must have felt with the killer in the room behind them and not even be able to warn her of his approach.

“No don’t you see Lucifer, we’re partners. Sometimes I’m going to be weak and I’m going to need you to to be there for me, to have my back. Other times, I’ll be there for you. It’s how a partnership works. What makes us great isn’t your mojo. You bring out the best in me Lucifer. You make me a better detective. We’re better together. We’re..”

“Incredible.” He finishes, voice stronger now. 

Chloe hugs him then and rests her forehead against his, again thankful that he was alright. It may not have fully sank in but Chloe could feel she was finally reaching him.

“Do you think you can stand up?”

He nods and though his legs are a bit creaky as he tries to stand, Chloe doesn’t comment. Instead, she wraps her arm around his midsection as they make their way out of the dark room, leaning on each other. Partners.


End file.
